


In The Morning

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter





	In The Morning

The great thing about sharing a room with Dean and Seamus was that even if Harry had someone in his bed, it wouldn't be noticeable. Between the laughing, the teasing, and the moans, all other parties in the room seemed unaware of Draco hiding under the covers with him.

Waking up with Draco next to him however, was a completely different story.

"Harry?" Ron's groggy voice filled the silence as Draco stirred next to Harry.

"Bloody hell..." Harry mumbled as he realised they'd fallen asleep, and Harry hadn't managed to help sneak Draco out of the dorms.

"Ha!" Seamus almost shouted, giving Harry a start. He looked around the room and Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Ron were all staring down at him. Looking puzzled. "I told you, I didn't shout Harry's name in the middle of the night." Seamus seemed to be talking to Ron.

Ron shook his head and went lay flat on his bed. "I don't think I can take this anymore."

Neville spoke next, "You lot need to find other places to sleep if you're going to be shagging your boyfriends every night."

"Is no one going to acknowledge it's _Draco Malfoy_ in Harry's bed?" Ron asked.

"Why?" Dean asked, sounding amused. "We've all seen them dancing circles around each other for the good part of the year. It's not surprising at all."

"What?" Harry began to ask when Draco shifted next to him. Harry couldn't believe it, Draco was still asleep.

"Look at how peaceful he looks," Seamus said almost in awe. "You must have shagged him real proper, Harry."

"I don't need to hear this," said Ron.

Everyone laughed and went about their day as if nothing had just happened. Harry did what he thought best. He lay back down and cuddled up with Draco.

* * *


End file.
